fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Thanos Ghidorah
Warning: This has some spoilers! Continue reading at your own risk! Thanks Ghidorah is the primary threat to the Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy, and pretty much everyone in the cosmos. Name Based in the two word name structure of Ghidorah variations, the name starts with “Thanos” because of Thanos, and Ghidorah at the end of the name. Appearance Thanos Ghidorah has the features of King Ghidorah from ''Godzilla vs King Ghidorah ''crossed with those of Thanos. He has the Golden scales, which is more like Thanos’s armor. He also has darker areas on the wings, tail, and knecks. The feet are also like Thanos‘s boots. The heads are designed like King Ghidorah’s, but he has spikes coming from a helmet, along with the characteristics of Thanos’s chin, and the eyes are more like Thanos‘s. Die to a deficit of proper arms, there is a mechanical extension that holds the Infinity Gauntlet. Personality Thanks Ghidorah has a proud, uncharitable demeanor. He wishes for all to be beneath him, and has an idea of his enemies suffering inevitable defeat. He also seems to enjoy inflicting pain. History Origins Thanos Ghidorah committed mass genocide, and killed off the rest of his species. This was because he wanted to prevent overpopulation, but they wouldn’t listen to him. Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy Thanos Ghidorah at first used those like Rodin to try and get the Infinity Stones without having to travel. However, Rodin failed him, and Thanks Ghidorah decided that the best person to get them was himself. Kaiju Avengers: Infinity War Thanos Ghidorah, with the Infinity Gauntlet, goes on a mission to collect the Infinity Stones, and harness their power to first wipe out half the Kaiju in the universe, and rule over all of the Kaiju in the kaiju their, and become the king of monsters. He attacks the Asgardian Kaiju refugees, and gets the tessaract. He get’s the reality stone from Infant Planet, An did kidnaps Gamothra. He gets her to show him where the soul stone is. He kills her as a sacrifice, and gets it. He then goes to his old home planet, where he finds Iron Monster, Spider Monster, Kaiju Strange, Starlordzilla, Gimantis, Drax the Destoroyah, and Nebattra. Kaiju Strange teleports Iron Monster and Spiker Monster around the mad dragon, and then teleports Gimantis on top of him, and she uses her powers to keep him unconscious. However, Starlordzilla blows his top when he hears about what happened to Gamothra. He attacks Thanos Ghidorah, causing him to regain consciousness, and attack and injure Iron Monster. Kaiju Strange is forced to turn over the time stone. With the time stone in his possession, Thanos Ghidorah (of course), turns to Earth for the last infinity stone. He attacks the Kaiju their, who try to stall so that the mind stone can be destroyed. However, he reverses time for the stone, and takes it. When Thor nearly kills him, he uses a stone to keep himself alive. He tauntingly says,“Next time, you should have aimed for the heads,” and snaps the finger on his mechanical fist. He flies away. Abilities * Gravity Beams * Flight * Tsunami gusts * All of the powers from the Infinity Stones harnessed by the Infinity Gauntlet Trivia * This is a parody Kaiju. It is Thanos crosses with King Ghidorah. See Also *King Ghidorah on Wikizilla. *Thanos on Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Ghidorah variations Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Guardian Monsters of the Galaxy kaiju Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Kaiju Avengers Kaiju Category:Marvel themed Kaiju